post bellum
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Upacara pernikahan itu harus terganggu. {AU, historikal} {sekuel untuk ex gratia}


**post bellum**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Gaara/Hinata. **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort/Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : sedikit historikal, hadiah untuk IChikaze Kimi. sekuel untuk ex gratia.

 _(Upacara pernikahan itu harus terganggu.)_

* * *

.

.

 _post bellum - [Latin]_

 _after the war_

.

.

* * *

Ketika Hinata membuka mata, dia rasa dia masih berada di bawah langit-langit tua. Dengan suara panggilan yang darurat dan bisa jadi, seringkali, tangisan anak-anak. Atau mungkin teriakan minta tolong dari seseorang yang parau. Tidak, ini rumahnya, kamarnya, yang walau _futon_ dan selimut putih yang membungkusnya sudah cukup tua, dia tak bisa membandingkan hidup di sini dan tinggal di sana.

Sejenak dia merasa bersalah, telah meninggalkan Nagasaki dan membiarkan dirinya kembali ke kehidupan yang nyaman dan bahkan untuk makan pun dilayani. Dia tak dapat menambal rasa bersalahnya dengan apapun, kecuali dengan doa-doa yang dikirim langsung melalui gumaman-gumaman sebelum tidur maupun ketika beranjak bangun.

Saat dia menggeser pintu kamarnya, pintu sebelah juga terbuka. _Mereka_ melangkah bersamaan, menengok bersamaan. _Mereka_ bersitatap.

Lantas Hinata tersenyum malu lalu menunduk.

Gaara masih di sini.

 _Dan, tiga hari lagi_.

* * *

Seusai makan pagi, Gaara meninggalkan meja makan keluarga Hyuuga lebih dulu. Hiashi mengajaknya mengobrol di halaman belakang, barangkali juga melihat-lihat koi dan bunga teratai yang baru ditambahkan ke kolam di awal musim panas tadi. Hinata berdiri bersamaan dengan ibunya. Dia baru saja memulai mengumpulkan mangkuk-mangkuk yang harus dibereskan, tetapi Ibu mencegahnya.

"Biar Yuu saja yang menyelesaikan." Ia menahan tangan Hinata, "kita ke ruang depan."

Bersamaan, Yuu datang dan mengambil alih mangkuk dari tangan Hinata, "Biar saya yang melakukannya, Nona."

Ibu melangkah sedikit tak sabar. Hinata terpaksa harus mengangkat pakaiannya agar bisa menyusul dengan baik.

Ketika pintu 'ruang depan'—yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengobrol santai dengan para tamu—itu dibuka, Hinata tak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan atau mengundang tanya. Kecuali, sesuatu yang dilipat rapi di atas meja, dan ia baru menyadari setelah ibunya mengangkat benda itu.

"Pakaian untuk pernikahanmu sudah tiba tadi malam."

Tidak tersenyum? Hinata tidak bisa.

* * *

Seluruh rumah sudah dibersihkan. H minus dua. Hinata telah mencoba _kimono_ untuk pernikahannya, yang berat dan berwarna dasar biru gelap, dengan bunga-bunga warna putih dan hiasan rambut yang berwarna putih pula—ada mutiara turut menghiasinya atas permintaan sang ibu. Sore itu Gaara bahkan juga mencoba pakaian untuknya—walaupun hanya sebentar dan tak lama kemudian dia pun bergabung ke ruang keluarga untuk minum teh.

Baru saja Gaara duduk, kegaduhan terdengar dari luar.

Pintu utama diketuk sembarangan.

"Biar aku saja," Gaara berdiri lagi, sembari mengangguk ke arah Hiashi.

Lelaki itu pun beranjak. Mata Hinata mengekorinya. Dia tiba-tiba merasa gelisah, lantas melirik pada ibunya. Suara orang-orang yang begitu nyaring dan sedikit kasar membuat dia langsung ingin berdiri, namun Ibu menahannya sambil berkontak mata dengan ayah Hinata. Hiashi yang angkat bicara.

"Aku akan ke depan. Kalian di sini saja."

Hiashi nampak menegang dan melangkah lebih cepat daripada kebiasaannya.

Berikutnya, Hinata tak dapat menahan diri. Dia bersegera berdiri namun menggeleng pada ibunya yang menahan lengannya. Gadis itu mengangkat pakaiannya sambil berlari kecil menyusuri selasar rumah.

Orang-orang berdasi dan kesemuanya paruh baya berdiri di depan pintu, berkata-kata tepat ketika Hinata datang,

"Kalian harus meninggalkan Taiwan sekarang juga."

"Tapi kami—"

"Kami tidak peduli bahwa Anda adalah Tuan Hyuuga dan memiliki tanah dan usaha yang besar di sini. Kami hanya ingin kalian pergi. Terhitung mulai lusa, kalian sudah harus angkat kaki dan kembali ke tanah kelahiran kalian."

"Ada apa ini?" Hinata dengan gemetar bertanya. Tangannya mencengkeram pakaian bagian bawahnya.

Gaara mundur lalu berdiri di samping Hinata. Merangkul bahu gadis itu, seakan mengamankannya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan rumah dan usahaku di sini? Kami akan mempertimbangkannya."

"Tidak perlu dipertimbangkan lagi. Ini sudah merupakan sebuah ketetapan. Kami akan mengurus surat-menyurat perusahaanmu di sini. Urusan administrasi bisa kauselesaikan dengan pemerintahan provinsi yang akan segera dibentuk, mulai besok. Secepatnya. Diskusikan dengan mereka. Kami hanya perlu kalian untuk menandatangani pernyataan bahwa kalian menyetujui."

"Bagaimana jika kami tidak menyetujuinya?" Tiba-tiba Gaara menyela dan membuat yang lain seluruhnya melihat ke arah dia. Gaara nampak menahan diri. Hinata mendongak gelisah ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kaukatakan barusan, Anak Muda?" Dan salah satu dari mereka menyeringai miring. Mengintimidasi. Suasana mulai tidak nyaman.

Gaara tanpa ia sadari mencengkeram pundak Hinata, "Atau seandainya kami hanya mengulur waktu—"

"Tidak bisa."

"Kami akan mengadakan upacara pernikahan lusa!" suara itu meninggi. Hinata berbisik di sampingnya,

"Sudahlah, sudah, tenang dulu ..."

"Itu urusan kalian," seseorang yang berambut tipis dan bertubuh tambun maju ke depan, semakin dekat ke Hiashi namun matanya tetap tertuju pada Gaara. "Tandatangani ini sekarang atau kami akan mengirim orang nanti malam untuk membakar pondok ini."

Hiashi menelan ludah. Dia menoleh pada Gaara dan putrinya, lalu bergantian pada lima orang tersebut. Akhirnya dia mendeham. "Aku bicara sebentar dengan istriku dulu. Tidak akan lama."

Dia bahkan tidak mempersilakan orang-orang itu masuk. Dia pergi begitu saja ke dalam, meninggalkan Hinata dan Gaara yang terpaku di tempat.

.

.

* * *

"Lantas bagaimana dengan pernikahan kami?"

"Semuanya harus berubah ..."

.

* * *

Hinata adalah gadis biasa, dengan cara bermimpi yang juga berada dalam logika pada umumnya. Tentang pernikahan, dia juga layaknya sebagian gadis yang menyusun keping-keping harapannya dengan sebaik mungkin, berdoa agar semuanya sesuai rencana, dan indah sedemikian rupa.

Malam itu kediaman Hyuuga berubah menjadi ramai mendadak. Tetangga terdekat semuanya dipanggil. Mereka hanya punya satu keluarga dekat yang sama-sama tinggal di Formosa, dan mereka semua datang.

Mungkin saja Hinata menangis.

 _Mungkin saja._

Tetapi, tidak. Tidak kali ini. Jangan. Tidak boleh menangis di waktu yang seharusnya membahagiakan, walau sebenarnya ini bukan _waktunya_.

Kenapa dia harus menangis di hari—malam—pernikahannya?

Meski tanggal sakral itu dipercepat, dan diadakan dalam suasana yang sedikit mencekam dan mereka semua seperti dikejar-kejar. Tidak dalam rencana. Tidak diadakan di waktu yang sudah ditata baik-baik dan hiasan yang begitu indah.

.

.

.

* * *

.

" _... Kita bisa lakukan nanti. Saat kita sudah tiba di Jepang."_

 _Gaara tak peduli apakah Hiashi akan marah padanya atau mungkin mengurangi kepercayaannya. "Adakan malam ini juga. Bagiku lebih baik mengadakan semuanya dengan sederhana dan mendadak daripada harus menunggu lebih lama lagi."_

" _... dan kita bisa mengadakan pesta lain jika kita sudah merasa tenang di Jepang nanti," seolah seirama sekata, Hinata menyahut walau sebelumnya dia tidak mendiskusikannya sama sekali dengan Gaara._

.

.

.

* * *

Malam itu, Hinata sesungguhnya tidak perlu menyesali apapun.

Dan, ya, memang **tidak**.

.

.

* * *

Di kapal, ketika senja dan sapuan-sapuan warna lembayung baru saja tampak di atas arus yang tenang, Hinata tersentak.

Gaara mendekatinya, tersenyum padanya. Lalu memeluknya di bagian pinggang. Di dalam keramaian kapal yang penuh dengan orang-orang tak dikenalnya, Hinata bisa merasakan aura _rumah_ dan tentu saja, rasa takut yang tadi sempat mengisi penuh pikirannya langsung lenyap.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?"

Hinata menutupi rasa gugup dengan menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya, "Hanya ... ah, sudahlah."

"Aku tahu kau memikirkan hal yang berat," Gaara menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya di sisi tubuh Hinata, membuang rasa dingin yang tadi dititipkan angin. Dia mengecup puncak kepala Hinata, begitu lama ditahannya bibirnya di sana.

"Peperangan ...," suara Hinata getir. "Bagaimana kalau—"

"Jepang sudah menyerah, Hinata. Apa yang kautakutkan?"

"Bagaimana jika Amerika masih—"

"Sssh," Gaara meletakkan telunjuk di bibir Hinata, "petinggi Sekutu juga manusia. Mereka pasti masih punya rasa kemanusiaan. Jepang sudah menyerah. Kita menata hidup baru, Jepang juga menatap masa depan yang baru."

Hinata menghela napas. Dia berpegangan lebih erat lagi pada birai kayu kapal.

"Meskipun ada hal yang buruk seperti perang—kita sudah melewatinya, bukan? Kenapa kita harus takut? Kita bertahan sebelumnya, dan saat itu kita dalam keadaan terpisah, kita bisa sampai ke saat ini. Kau sekuat itu—jangan takut pada prasangkamu sendiri."

Hinata menyandarkan diri pada Gaara. Menghirup aroma laut dalam-dalam, dan tentu saja, tanpa bisa dia cegah, mudah sekali menemukan aroma Gaara juga, yang beterbangan ke sekeliling dirinya bersama dengan angin garam yang lembut.

"Itu semua hanya ada di pikiranmu. Di kenyataannya, kita akan menyusun hidup baru, bukankah begitu?" Hela cukup panjang. "Kenapa harus membuang waktu untuk khawatir, sementara kaubisa menghabiskannya untuk berbahagia bersamaku?"

Di depan sana, Nagasaki mulai mencoba menyembuhkan dirinya. Dua orang dengan hidup baru akan mencoba turut menyusunnya.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: menurut salah satu sumber coughwikipediacough, di periode penyerahan Jepang tahun **1945 sampai 25 April 1946** , Republik China (beda ya dengan Republik Rakyat China, sejarahnya panjang kalo dijelasin di sini), **mengembalikan** 90% orang-orang Jepang yang tinggal di Taiwan ke Jepang lagi. jadi ini bisa disebut historikal jugalah, hehe, lanjutan dari ex gratia.

ok, sebenernya fanfic ini didedikasikan buat **IChikaze Kimi** , sesuai dengan janji yang kubuat untuk diriku sendiri (dan kuposting ke facebook hehe), aku bakal ngasih hadiah buat faver ke-555 akun crystallized cherry (hehe iya, yang masukin aku ke list favorit author, gitu). mohon diterima hadiah dariku, ya, kimi m(_ _)m


End file.
